


Just To Be Safe

by sakuswhore



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Fatherly Love, Marvel Universe, Other, POV Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, commission, dr strange - Freeform, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuswhore/pseuds/sakuswhore
Summary: Dr. Strange wasn't the type to get attached to people or make a long conversation with anyone. So why was it that this young adult made him feel the need to constantly hang around her to protect her, read to find out.
Relationships: Y/n x peter parker
Kudos: 3





	Just To Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> another grateful commission and I hope that they enjoy

The air was cool in the night skies, the lights blinding as it served to help the people see and drive. Y/N had just started her walk home from work, the New York city streets busy as always even in the darkest hours. She pushed her bangs back with a clip as she walking quietly home, praying for no disturbance. Her boyfriend was probably sound asleep by now, he’s been more tired as of recently and she was confused why.

Y/N keep her bag close to her out of for fear of being robbed, she was starting to wish she had just called Peter to pick her up and take her home but she didn’t want to bother now. It was one a.m. and she knew if she needed a read they should’ve asked earlier and not when it practically the next day.

She smelt of hospital and hand sanitizer and it was hurting her nose at how strong it was, she normally when home at ten but worked a little overtime.

Y/N felt as if a presence was behind her, her head turning slightly at times but seeing nothing or no one behind her. “Just my nerves.'' Y/N whispered to herself as she sped her walking.

The presence she was feeling was only her guardian angel or well, a hero in this case.

It was funny to the hero if he was being honest, he'd met the girl on accident. She wasn't able to him at the time nor was she able to her now.

Something within himself told him to look over the young girl, she was barely out of her teen years, only twenty.

He watched as looked at her soundings discreetly, he looking around them to see if they were being followed. ''She paranoid." He let himself talk, though she couldn't hear him.

He noticed she couldn't see or hear him when he had told her to watch out for the hot pan on her stove that she was bound to hurt herself. "Hey, turn it to face the other way." He said while hovering over her movements, he was like a father teaching his child.

He had thought she heard him when she let out puffs of air of annoyance but it was only because of her boyfriend being inexcusably secretive of why he was so busy. 

She sighed as she walked straight across to her counter not taking mind of pan's handle. Thus causing the pan to fall straight down onto her foot and sending her to scream in pain, jumping up and down as she cradled it. Not only was it heavy but it was also hot with food, that also went everywhere.

A cough brought Dr. Strange out of his thoughts, the girl's head lifting off the ground as she heard it too.

Something didn't sit right in the hero's chest, as the cough didn't sound like it was coming from Y/N or any female. It sounded like a dry, manly cough.

A man's figure stayed at the corner of Y/N's eyes as he walked strangely behind her, a bit too close for just casual walking distance. "I'm being dramatic." She thought to herself as she crossed the street and noticed how the man behind her kept straight. She sighed anxiously and mentally cursed at herself for letting her anxiety take over and make her worry so much. Continuing her walk home she prayed for her safety home as she was almost there, just a bit more walking.

''Funny how close I live to work really." She spoke allowed to herself, rubbing her neck as it was sore and how'd she feel someone constantly hanging over it.

That someone constantly hanging over was Dr. Strange himself and he had just saved her life.

He was suspicious of the man following her so closely with his hands deep in his pockets, his fingers rubbing against an object. When Y/N turned to cross the street, Strange caused a gush of wind the go by only directed towards the suspicious man.

He wasn't sure if the man intended to hurt her but how his hood was up and he was close to took a precaution, sending the man with a gush of wind wouldn't hurt him would it?

Y/N entered into her small apartment, meet with a sleeping peter on the couch his leg outstretched while one was curved towards to floor. She smiled and grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered him, not wanting to wake him from his slumber he so desperately needed. 

Y/N noticed her boyfriend's eye bags and shook her head at the thought of her boyfriend overworking himself on God knows what. 

Strange followed her around a bit some more, he would normally stay until she went to sleep or he deemed her safe. Something in him needed to protect Y/N, the one encounter they had was when he watched her treat a stranger on the street. After an attack, Y/N had pushed through the crowd of hundreds maybe thousands of people to save the little boy who was bleeding badly.

He saw the way you cared for that little boy and something in him needed to protect you too, to be sure you could save another life again. He also had a feeling that your time could be cut short, he knew of her boyfriend's real identity and why he's been so tired, but he needed to know why you could be in danger and he wasn't going to cause trouble telling Peter or telling you. 

He sighed at the thoughts and feelings of not knowing why she could be in such danger that would him worry. He felt like a father worried about his child, constantly needing to come them causing they're away for college. Instead, he followed this human girl in the most innocent way he could, just trying desperately to make sure she won't be harmed.

Y/N moved into the shared master bedroom and started to strip to begin her shower rituals, getting ready for bed. Strang knew this was his cue to leave.

He debated on waking the kid in the living room up and telling him the truth of all that was happening but the idea of panic and the thought of Y/N knowing that she may be in danger caused Dr. Strange to form a headache.

What kind of guardian angel or hero would he be if he had his civilian worrying constantly, he already saw how the poor girl was constantly watching her back. This left a lingering feeling of if he could be sensed by her, causing his foot to tap anxiously.

Until she would come clean if that idea was true or not, he would just watch over her make sure she was safe in the most heroic way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please remember to leave kudos and maybe comment if you'd like


End file.
